polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball
Poland-Lithuaniaball |nativename = Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów |founded = 1569 |successor = Russian Empireball, Kingdom of Prussiaball, Habsburg Austriaball |ended = 1795 (age 226) |image = Gra o Polskę.jpg |caption = Brace yourself. Ottoman is coming |government = Hereditary Monarchy (1569–1573) Elective Monarchy (1573–1791 / 1792–1795) Constitutional Monarchy (1791–1792) |personality = Hussarist. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Poland's and Lithuania's voices. He is also a Sabaton song. |language = Old Polish Latin German Lithuanian Ukrainian Belarusian Russian French |capital = Kraków and Vilnius (1569–1793) Warsaw (1793–1795) |religion = Catholic Orthodox Judaism |friends = Kingdom of Hungaryball HREball Serbiaball Franceball Papal Statesball |enemies = Kingdom of Prussiaball Russian Empireball Kebab Austrian Empireball |likes = Winged Hussars, Sabaton Remove Kebab |hates = Kebab |predecessor = Kingdom of Polandball, Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball |intospace = No but discovered truth about Solar System |bork = Kurwa, kurwa or Grunwald, grunwald |food = Pierogi |status = Ded |notes = WE CAN INTO SPACE!!!! YES YES YES!!!!! |reality = Commonwealth }}Poland-Lithuaniaball-Belarusianball, '''or '''Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball, or Rzeczpospolitaball, or the point of time when Polska and Lietuva was stronk and could into space was a countryball that can into space in eastern Europe. His parents were Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball and the Kingdom of Polandball. During the 16th and 17th century, it claimed the clay of several Eastern European countries, including Russian Empireball's clay. He only managed to hold control of Moscowball for two years, and got soon driven out by a siege. They managed to remove kebab and fight off the Ottoman Empireball in 1683 by playing the Winged Hussars song, which created the largest calvary Kebab removing in history. Poland-Lithuaniaball died in 1795 because Russian Empireball, Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austrian Empireball ambushed and gang-raped him. Polandball and Lithuaniaball broke up so he will probably not come back. Poland-Lithuania represents Poland and Lithuania during their early teenage to young adult years. Relationships Friends * Kingdom of Hungaryball - Good ally, we both removed Kebab * Holy Roman Empireball - We also removed Kebabs * Serbiaball - If I was still around, you would be my best friend. Why? Look at my other friends, we all remove kebab! * Papal Statesball - Pope * USAball - Two of my officers (Tadeusz Kościuszko and Kazimierz Pułaski) helped him in his fight for independence. Honestly, I barely even know him but whatever. * Belarusball - My cute daughter! I lub u very much. Don't worry, I will get you back from soon. Neutral * Franceball - Meddled with those pesky Kebabs, but Napoleon helped gib independence! * Electorate of Saxonyball - We were in personal union but you gave me worst dynasty ever, it was really horrible. Enemies * Russian Empireball - NEVER FORGET 1795!!!! HE TOOK MY EASTERN CLAY!! But I occupied Moscow for 2 years hehe.... * Prussiaball - NEVER FORGET 1795! HE TOOK MY WESTERN CLAY! * Swedish Empireball - WE DEFEATED YOU TWICE but with high casualties tho KURWA! haha charles xii ded hah * Ottoman Empireball - STOP TRYING TO INVADE EUROPE REMOVE KEBAB FROM EUROPE OR ELSE WE WILL BOMB CONSTANTINOPLE! MUHAHAHAHAHA! * Austrian Empireball - YUO FUCKING BACKSTABBER! I HELP YUO KILL KEBAB AND YUO KILL ME! HOW DARE YUO!!! * Cossack Hetmanateball - HOW DARE YOU REBEL AGAINST ME, we made agreement but then Russia came and you changed sides kurwa mać. * Crimean Khanateball - YOU RAIDED ME AND SUPPORTED KURWA COSSACK REBELLION! * Teutonic Orderball - Invited him once to help remove kebab, he then built Malbork on my clay and wouldn't leave. * Mongol Empireball - Stopped his invasion with my best przyjaciel! Gallery Ccc5aFp.png Comic (Poland-Lithuania - Poland - Estonia - Belarus - Russia - Latvia).png Lithuania Suicide.png PL26.png F4RXgBv.png Quotes Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell Ottoman. (From No Idea Animation) ''Then the winged hussars arrived!!! ''(Sabaton Winged Hussars) }} zh:波兰-立陶宛联邦球 ru:Речь Посполитая Category:Polandball Category:Slavic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Europe Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Belarusball Category:Ukraineball Category:Latviaball Category:Estoniaball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Empire Category:Jewish Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Poland-LIthuaniaball Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Three lines Category:Monarchy Category:East Europe Category:Latin Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasoid Category:Central Europe